Summer Snow
by MoonbornQuill
Summary: What does she see when she looks on at the snowflake hanging of the lamp beside her bed? Tribute to the fic "A Snowflake in Spring." Elsanna.


Tribute to "A Snowflake in Spring". Made based on what's already written (pre-chapter 15) by the author and some of my speculation. Will most likely have some non-canon moments. Characters belong to Disney, and the AU belongs to Celery Sticks.

* * *

1\. Ring

There's only one day Anna absolutely refuses to leave the house, curled up on the couch with too many blankets and the TV blaring random shows, while she stares silently at the silver ring rolling between her fingers, ignoring the wetness on her cheeks.

2\. Hero

Elsa stared intently at the pictures as Anna explained – not without wild, energetic gesticulation – about the heroes of the comics she brought, but Elsa already made up her mind that they're all inferior to her hero.

3\. Memory

Sometimes Elsa felt her chest crush beneath the weight of her memories, but there come times when memories of lively red hair and freckled cheeks, helped her get through the week.

4\. Box

When Anna asked how many sketchbooks Elsa has, she hadn't meant that the blonde greet her with a box of sketchbooks in hand; yet all her playful complains die on her lips as she looks through each and every one of them without pause.

5\. Run

After seeing her gaze out the window countless times, Anna hums contently at how much more _alive_ the shy blonde looks as they walk around her (vast, almost endless) garden.

6\. Hurricane

They share a look and Anna ponders about the storm of emotions shinning amid icy-blue, Elsa shies away before she can decipher all of them.

7\. Wings

Anna had to stifle a giggle at the look of utter confusion on Elsa's face when her paper airplane hit the blonde on the nose, breaking her concentration and leading her to drop the glitter bottle again.

8\. Cold

It took Anna by surprise how cold Elsa's hands were, but maybe it was because of the fire lighting on her skin wherever and whenever the blonde's fingers touched.

9\. Red

Anna didn't know which was worse: seeing the anger in her brother's eyes or the redness covering his knuckles and shirt.

10\. Drink

For someone who allegedly hadn't taken a drop of alcohol in her life, Anna had drowned three shots so fast Meg had to remind her this wasn't a competition of who'll get drunk first (all the while discreetly sliding the glasses away from Anna).

11\. Midnight

She finds herself, time and again, lying awake in her bed and thinking of soft eyes, shy smiles and burning cheeks, causing her own to heat up.

12\. Temptation

They are so close, practically breathing the same air, and if she moves just an inch, she could finally taste those lips that have haunted her dreams endlessly.

13\. View

With a view like this, Anna can understand why the blonde never seems to stray from her window.

14\. Music

Elsa read about ballads moving people to the brink of tears, of operas shattering the silence with one note, of symphonies piercing into people's very souls within the first few seconds; yet _her_ voice did all this to her and more still.

15\. Silk

No matter how many times they've touched, each time it feels like silk sliding over her skin.

16\. Cover

Even with the smiles, laughs and rambling, Elsa felt something was bothering Anna, and although she couldn't do much even if she dared to ask, she offered what she could – she gently squeezed Anna's hand and rested her cheek against fiery locks.

17\. Promise

"I'll see you next week, Elsa," Anna says, but as she opens her arms to the blonde, to Elsa it sounds like an unspoken and unbreakable promise.

18\. Dream

Sometimes she jolts from sleep with the fear that Anna and all of her smiles, her laughs,_ her touches_ have been a dream, only to breathe easily and smile when her eyes fall on the colourful bunch of paper snowflakes.

19\. Candle

She fell asleep sprawled all over her bed, limbs tangled in sheets, hands covering a sketchbook, fingers twitching as if they're still tracing every line of her portrait, while snowflakes shine beneath the bedside lamp.

20\. Talent

She unwraps her truffle – _"A snowball truffle," she said with a giggle _– and gently puts it on the table, taking out her smallest sketchbook, flipping to a new blank page and starts doodling away.

21\. Silence

She didn't know – couldn't fathom really – how much Elsa's first words after a decade (words and not sounds) would affect her, until she heard a faint _"Anna"_ behind her_._

22\. Journey

Five hours, four shops and an obligatory chocolate break later, Meg sighed in relief when Anna exclaimed that she had found the dress for the party (with little to no help from Meg, as the brunette fell suspiciously silent every time the redhead emerged from the changing room).

23\. Fire

She could feel it, could feel herself setting on fire when she saw her in that dress.

24\. Strength

It was a miracle, Meg thought as she cradled the sobbing redhead, how Anna lasted this long with such a burden.

25\. Mask

They doubt either of the girls knows how much it means to them to see their daughter smile again.

26\. Ice

"And that's the last time I went ice-skating," she finished, spotting how the blonde dragged her braid over her mouth to hide a grin, and Anna couldn't bring herself to be perturbed by it.

27\. Fall

She grabbed her hand, only for them both to tumble down onto the polished floor of the, thankfully empty, ballroom.

28\. Forgotten

Anna was stunned by the question for how could she ever forget the precious blonde?

29\. Dance

Anna glared at her blonde friend dying from laughter on the floor, her cheeks heated from both embarrassment and irritation, "It's not funny! What if they really expect me to dance the waltz or something?!" and she groaned when Kristoff stopped laughing for a second before falling onto the carpet again.

30\. Body

It should have come as a shock how she stepped between her brother and Elsa out of pure reflex, yet the only shocking things were her brother's intentions.

31\. Scared

Nobody is fearless, Anna reasoned, especially not her – the girl who hides behind smiles and awkward laughs or simply rambles on until she forgets, and forget she cannot the chill and the coldness birthed from the idea of being alone.

32\. Farewells

She held her close, drinking in her sobs, her shivers, her tight grip, her tears; she took it all in, ignoring her own, and wishing selfishly that this moment lasts and lasts because she couldn't bear the thought of _goodbye_.

33\. World

She pondered, not for the first time and definitely not the last, how her world seemed dull without the redhead with her burst of colours.

34\. Formal

"Dinner? It's not one of those fancy, formal dinners, is it? 'Cause I can't tell between a salad fork and a fish fork, or a regular spoon from a butter knife. Wait, what? See I don't even know which types of spoons are used!"

35\. Fever

The brunette wondered, placing a wet cloth over a burning forehead, who was so important to Gingersnap that she wouldn't break her promise even when it was pouring?

36\. Laughs

So perhaps she isn't exactly 'fancy Ball' material, but when she looks at other guests, or when Elsa discreetly points out a rather _decorated_ guest, Anna's glad that she isn't.

37\. Lies

She covered her ears, humming an obnoxious tune to purge out the words – _lies_, she labelled, perhaps only because she cannot bring herself to accept them as anything else.

38\. Forever

Fingers slide over the frame, the glass, idly tracing the faces beneath the glass, and she wonders, _when had forever passed?_

39\. Overwhelmed

Being this close to her wasn't anything new; but being this close to her while she wore _that dress_, and with (so many) people staring at them, Elsa felt traces of dizziness spring to life along with the heat on her face.

40\. Whisper

She lowered her voice, reading the book despite her audience falling asleep on her lap, her hand combing through platinum locks, and her eyes glancing between paragraphs curious whether the blonde still had a smile on her face.

41\. Wait

Elsa hadn't given it much thought – how much Anna's little visits started to mean to her – until she found herself staring out the window, day in day out, for a glimpse of the redhead.

42\. Talk

She doesn't need to hear her voice to read how she's feeling.

43\. Search

"Elsa, are you sure you dropped it in here? Hold on. Found it... it's beneath the couch."

44\. Hope

Seeing them together – Elsa dragging an awed Anna shyly through the estate – Catrine felt that dying sliver of hope bloom again, stronger than ever.

45\. Roses

Perhaps it was a bit too much, Anna mused afterward, hiding her smile behind a vibrant rose, the same shade as Elsa's cheeks after lightly kissing them.

46\. Gift

The blonde jumped, hands raised at the sudden squeal, eyes worriedly searching the redhead for the reason for such a reaction, mind coming up with a 1001 reason for such a thing, until it all stopped – simply stopped – when Anna turned, cradling a rather large and familiar plushie, and an uncontrollable, borderline ecstatic, grin on her face as she blurted out, "I didn't know you had a charizard plushie!"

47\. Lightning/Thunder

It was ridiculous, her fear of lightning, how she tensed every time the grim sky flashed, how she curled into herself; however it couldn't be so ridiculous when there was another person curled into her side, fingers almost rhythmically squeezing her hand, all the while yelping at time with the rumbling of thunder.

48\. Unknown

Anna didn't know what she was doing, she had zero expectations, no thought put into possible outcomes of her request or generally what she would do if the blonde even wanted to see her, but really, when had that ever deterred her?

49\. Lock

What's the point of putting – shoving – it behind several locks when she slips past them with a single smile?

50\. Breathe

It was here, curled in her side with her head nested on the blonde's shoulder, that Anna could simply stop and breathe for a bit.


End file.
